


Nightmare and Revelation

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Set in the "Resurrected Renegade" side story. A seemingly peaceful vacation in Manta Maria is put under threat of Octarian siege. This one is particularly connected to Callie, and she admits to Marie who brainwashed her.





	Nightmare and Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from DeviantArt, retooled for AO3.

While the vacation in Manta Maria was going smoothly (save for Argo revealed to be alive), rainfall in Inkopolis meant that the recreational Ink Battle had to be put off until the weekend. So, the group of friends passed time indoors by playing games and enjoying the luxuries of the Madeira Hotel.

It was about midnight when the resort was covered in darkness, with only lights from some stores and buildings keeping the area buoyant. The members of R&B Colors and their friends were sleeping in separate hotel rooms, everything around them still. Inside one of the rooms, Callie lay sprawled out on the bed, now donning a black and magenta pajama shirt and shorts. Her tentacles were undone and rested on the mattress below her back. While her eyelids fluttered while she was sleeping, her expression was not a pleasant one.

* * *

 

_She gasped and opened her eyes fully, looking around the area. The Squid Sister found herself strapped to a table with only a light above her breaking through the darkness. She saw Octolings in lab coats making preparations around her, imparting feelings of fear and dread._

_Two Octolings with purple tentacles observed her, noting that her cross-shaped pupils were narrowed. One of them was shorter, but donned seaweed on her tentacles, indicating her high status._

_“Where am I?” she questioned, shaking from both the cold temperature and her alarm. “What’s going on?”_

_“Come now, bouncer,” the lead Octoling told her. “There’s nothing to fear.”_

_“Vitals check out,” a scientist noted. “We can start the trance process.”_

_“The what?” Callie asked._

_She stopped when the taller Inkling brought_ them _out. Inside of a gray box was the Hypnoshades and the captured idol started fighting to get out of her binds. The moment they were unveiled, her panic escalated to a point where her struggling became more violent._

_“Marie! Agent 3!” the Inkling yelled._

_“Scream all you want, but no one’s coming to your rescue,” the shorter Octoling countered with a Devil Ray's grin. “Agent 3 doesn’t know you’re here. And Agent 2? She never cared about you from the start.”_

_“Stay away from me!” she protested while the glasses were placed over her eyes. **“Marie!!”**_

* * *

 

Callie let out a gasp upon jolting awake and shot up into a sitting position. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she looked around the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the blue numbers on the digital clock told the time, and there were certainly no Octolings in the room.

She shuddered at the thought of her capture and hugged herself. The moment Argo first mentioned Ciri and Inciri’s names, Callie had been uneasy for a good portion of the afternoon. At one point, she snapped at her own cousin in her agitation but felt guilty about it shortly afterward. The sound of the rain was normally a calming factor, but at this point in time, it didn’t help her ease up.

When she opened her eyes, her mind was playing tricks on her, for up ahead were sets of green and purple eyes cutting their way through the dark. While they were nothing more than her panic giving way to illusions, they seemed real to her.

With no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep in her own bed, she sprung to her feet and quietly ran out the white-colored door of her room. Despite being out of sorts, the Squid Sister managed to shut the door softly and make her way to the other door up ahead. Upon stopping, she caught her breath. Finding no one coming after her, she slowly opened the door before her.

Callie poked her head in to find the sole figure lying on the bed. She donned a similar top and shorts pajama combination, only black and green in color. She was lying on her right side and breathing slowly, her tentacles also undone. To summarize, she was sleeping peacefully. It was Marie.

It took the remainder of her courage to do this, but Callie made her way to the bed and shook her cousin’s left shoulder gently.

“Marie?” Callie asked softly. “Marie? It’s me, Callie.”

Her voice woke her cousin from slumber and she parted her eyes open halfway. There was Callie by her bedside looking worried.

“Cal…?” Marie croaked out, still sleepy. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…” her cousin began nervously. “I was wondering...can I sleep here tonight? With you?”

“Why?” Marie asked. “Didn’t you say you’d be fine in your own room?”

Not that she was complaining. Marie didn’t mind sleeping with her cousin from time to time. The question was why was she asking her in the middle of the night.

“I-I can’t sleep,” Callie nervously admitted. “I need…”

“Company?” the green colored squid finished with a soft smile.

Callie flushed magenta for a moment. Hopefully, she didn’t notice it in the dark. Marie brought her back to reality by moving aside.

“Okay, but just for tonight,” she complied. “All right?”

Callie nodded “yes” and got under the sheets and blanket that opened up to her. Marie helped her get situated before they both said goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

 

“No...no! Stay away from me!”

Marie started waking up to the sound of Callie’s restlessness after about an hour or so. She rolled over to find Callie sweating, her expression that of terror. She was suffering. And Marie knew it from the look on her face. Callie’s cousin was soon fully awake and scooted over, leaning over to shake her gently, but firmly as possible. It was clear that even in the comfort of Marie's presence, something was off if Callie was restless.

“Callie! Callie!” the Squid Sister called out.

“No! Please no! I never hated her!” she exclaimed. “Marie!!”

“Callie! It’s just a dream! Wake up!”

That did the trick.

Her cousin let out a gasp while her eyes shot open, taking in new air. Tears trailed down from her eyes across her cheeks, which Marie brushed away with the back of her thumb.

“Marie...Marie, I’m sorry! I…!” the magenta colored Inkling began.

She was shushed and scooped into the former’s arms. Callie could make out a gentle song being hummed by her: a lullaby that one of their relatives sung when they were small. She looked down out of embarrassment and fear. Her gaze went upward to Marie’s concerned gold eyes when she gently lifted her head up by the chin.

“It’s all right, Callie,” Marie assured her once she was done. “I’m here. It was just a dream.”

“That wasn’t a dream!” Callie countered, clearly fearful.

Marie took another look at her to find her normally energetic cousin fidgety and vulnerable. The green colored Inkling released a breath.

“What’s wrong?” she questioned.

No response.

“Callie, I want to help you. I really do,” she reminded her. “I can’t help unless you let me in. Please, tell me what happened.”

Callie let out a breath. She was going to need it.

“When Argo mentioned Ciri and Inciri’s names, I remembered that they were the ones who brainwashed me,” the magenta Inkling admitted. “When I recovered after being knocked out, I was strapped to a table...and I saw Octoling scientists scanning to see if I’m in good health.”

“What else?”

“They called me the bouncer...and then they brought out those shades. They broke me to get me under their control…”

“Oh, cuz…”

Callie began breaking down, shaking while warm tears started flowing down freely.

“Marie, I’m so sorry for snapping at you back at the mansion!” she said with regret. “I just...wanted to get those thoughts out of my head. They didn’t go away...what if I’ll never be able to sleep again? How do I-?”

Once again, she was shushed by Marie. This time it was for the best. Callie believed she would’ve rambled all night. Marie decided to hug her again, this time rubbing circles on her back so that she could calm down. Callie inhaled before releasing a breath. She took in the scent of a fabric softener used in Cerise’s mansion on Marie’s clothes. This helped her feel some sense of security.

“I need to tell Coral and Mr. Aquaria about this…” Callie decided. “But will Argo forgive me for siding with the Octarians that day?”

“We can do it in the morning,” Marie instructed. “Once we explain your situation to them, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“He was an Octoling rebel!” Callie protested, freaking out once again. “Even if I was brainwashed, I’m sure he’s got a grudge!”

Her cousin let out a sigh. There was only one thing to do to calm her down and, more importantly, get those doubts out of her mind so that she could keep her composure the next day. Marie set her back down on the bed. It wasn’t long until she placed a tender kiss on her forehead. This worked to start calming her down and she looked at Marie.  
  
It wasn't long until Marie's affection grew more romantic, placing kisses on her cheeks and neck and making her lover flush magenta in the cheeks. Marie was soon on top of Callie, the two locking lips and letting their fingers intertwine. The motions had significant emotional meaning: passion, reassurance, and love beyond anything else.

"No one will get to you now," she assured her. "You're back where you belong..."

Their love just made all that stress and doubt melt away while they kissed once more for good measure.

They finally parted for air and smiled after a while, having enjoyed themselves from their make out. When Callie let out a yawn, Marie could tell that her trick worked. No other words were said while the covers were draped over them. Once the two got situated, Callie was fully relaxed to the point where she was drowsy.

“Thanks, Marie,” Callie whispered while she closed her eyes.

She nuzzled into Marie’s embrace.

“I love you…” she finished before fully dozing off.

Marie just kept an eye on her while she slept for a time. Her expression was serene with a small smile gracing her face.

“Good night, Callie,” Marie told her. “And don’t worry. Once we drive off those Octolings looking for Argo, we’ll make this vacation unforgettable…”

After a few more seconds of watching her sleep, Marie curled up and slipped into slumber. The sound of the rainfall outside eventually spirited them both away to a world of peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon bits.  
> -Coral's Mother, Citrine, is an accomplished Roller user who also instilled a love for music into her. Coral's Father, Argo, rebelled against DJ Octavio, but was executed before being resurrected for an Octarian project.  
> -Ciri and Inciri are top Octoling scientists loyal to Octavio. Ciri is younger than Inciri, but is higher in rank than her. As shown here, they are also responsible for brainwashing Callie in this universe.  
> -To do that, they convinced her to cut ties with Marie and reveal her resentment by feeding her lies and half-truths. Callie was called the Bouncer during her time as Octavio's right tentacle girl.


End file.
